Nami Uchiha
Nami Uchiha (うちは聖月, Uchiha Kyari) also known as Uchiha Elder (うちはΣ, Elder Uchiha);''is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan; and one of the founders of T'eam Kyarī''' and the Peace Plan. Both he and Yuro Senju devised a plan; where they selectively breed strong children and train them to the their maximum potential. Nearing his death he inputted his will and last bit of chakra in a vessel, creating White Jōkā, to match Yuro's Red Joka, and left them continue their plan. Background Nami Uchiha, grew up as a loving child who was surrounded by hatred. He learned to accept the hatred as a part of him, becoming the third most powerful Uchiha after Madara and Izuna, do to him not awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. Having to much love in his heart, he was incapable of killing, and grew tired of war quickly. After meeting Yuro Senju, during the signing of the treaty, they were the first to speak between of the two clans, enjoying and respecting the other. Soon after Madara decided to leave, they both knew the peace was not going to last very long. Understanding that their clans would go never get along, they decided to leave the village together with their wives, settling in a cave near the outskirts of the village where they devised the Peace Plan, forcing themselves to train and master their clans jutsu's and unique traits and selectively breeding them in to their children. After training their children to their maximum potentials they realised that they were stronger than they were, but far from the level of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, so they made beings formed from their will and remaining chakra, White Jōkā and Red Jōkā, who would continue their plan for many generations. Personality Unlike most Uchiha, Nami, was carefree, loving and playful with a habit of teasing others. When in difficult situations, he would often try to enlighten the mood by using jokes that were intentionally not funny making them funny. He was also shown to be a insightful man, as he passed on great idea's to White Jōkā. It was he, before Hashirama, who first believed that all Konoha shinobi should show true loyalty to each other. He also seemed to have a sense of urgency, always wanting to complete things as quick as possible, always creating amazing idea's but never capable of showing or explaining how they would be executed. Appearance During his youth, Nami had short, black, unkempt hair which fell over and around his forehead protector, framing his face. During his time in Konohagakure, he wore the standard Konoha outfit of the time which consisted of a black suit with grey armour covering the chest, thighs, and shoulders, arm guards, a forehead protector, a kunai holster on his right upper leg, sandals, and a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages. At other times, his attire was that typical to the Uchiha clan and included a high-collared, dark-coloured shirt. After leaving Konoha, Nami changed his hairstyle to a more appropriate look cutting it and shaving it in the back. In the front his hair framed a gaunt-looking face which was further accentuated by his mouth which naturally curled upwards. Attire-wise, he wore his standard black attire, with a high collar, a breastplate with additional plating over the outer legs, foot wraps, sandals and a tantō strapped horizontally to his back. Abilities Most of his abilities are unknown, although as a wielder of the Sharingan, Nami was blessed with the various advantageous abilities of the eyes which greatly enhanced his own combat prowess on the battlefield, enough that he was noted to be evenly matched with his rival Yuro Senju. He also carried a tantō strapped to his lower back, indicating that he used kenjutsu. The fact he was able to survive up until adulthood during an era when many young children died in wars suggested he was a very gifted shinobi. Quotes None to be noted.